Titans X
by Psychopathic Light
Summary: They're dead. They're actually dead. Someone took their lives away. Slade took advantage of it and took over the world. Someone needs to step up, stop Slade, and figure out who the murderer is. OCs needed. 20 good guys and 20 bad guys. Super long hiatus.


**AN: Very cliché, eh. Ok, so I was very bored and felt emo... Thus this story was created.**

**Summary: They're dead. They're actually dead. Someone took their lives away. Slade took advantage of it and took over the world. Someone needs to step up, stop Slade, and figure out who the murderer is. OCs needed. 20 good guys and 20 bad guys.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue-<strong>  
><strong>October 10, 2010<strong>

Robin's breath stopped as soon as he saw four dead bodies, covered in blood, laying on the ground. The four bodies weren't any regular bodies, they were Stafire, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy's bodies'.

"Who... who did this," he muttered with venom.

"Well, I did silly willy," a unfamiliar voice spoke in a childish manner.

Robin quickly turned around to find a 13 year old kid.

"WHAT DID THEY EVER DO TO YOU," Robin furiously shouted at the young child.

"Nothing, my father told me to kill them," the kid spoke calmly.

Robin was about to punch the kid, but the kid was too fast and kicked him in the stomach. Before Robin had a chance to stand up, the kid swiftly pulled out a gun. The child aimed the gun at Robin's chest and shot near his heart. Robin winced in pain and held his hand to the shot. He took his hand off and saw that there was dark, red blood on his hand. The kid moved next to Robin and sat down.

"Still want to punch me?" The kid asked mischievously.

Robin didn't speak.

"So your giving me the silent treat," the kid smirked and held out a baseball bat.

Robin's eyes widened. _I'm going to die,_ Robin thought. _I'm going to die just like Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg._

The kid hit Robin on the head with the baseball bat. The Boy Wonder blacked out... and never woke up.

* * *

><p><strong>January 15, 2011<strong>

_Teen Titans... Where are they?_  
><em>By: <span>Suzy Underwood<span>_  
><em>The Teen Titans are missing. I mean no where to be found. The police have been searching everywhere, including Titans Tower. But no avail.<em>  
><em>The Teen Titans are thought to be dead, but the police will still be looking for them.<em>  
><em>If we don't find them by next week, they will officially be declared dead.<em>

"Jinx! JINX!" Kid Flash tried to wake up his girlfriend.

"What is it Wally," she asked, quite annoyed that he had interrupted her nap.

"The Titans are missing," he yelled.

"The Titans are... missing?" She asked, her eyes widened.

"Yes! Lets go look for them," Kid Flash told her.

"Okay, let me just go and quickly get my coat."

* * *

><p><strong>February 28, 2011<strong>

_Teen Titans... Actually Dead..._  
><em>By: <span>Suzy Underwood<span>_  
><em>The Titans have been found... Dead. The police found all their bodies dead on the floor.<em>  
><em>It seemed that they were killed brutally, and with a gun.<em>  
><em>Police are working very hard to find out who murdered our beloved heroes, but so far no clues have been found.<em>  
><em>Though a lot of our readers have been sending us mail saying that Slade must of done it.<em>  
><em>That's all for today, we have pictures and funeral times posted on our website.<em>

BlueJay stopped reading and looked up at the dark sky.

"They're actually dead, aren't they," Lightning curiously asked.

"Yes... They are," BlueJay mumbled awkwardly.

"They were your role models, weren't they?"

"...Yes."

"Don't worry, they might have faked their death like my brother did."

BlueJay stood up and glared at Lighting. "You don't understand, do you?"

"I think I do."

"No, you don't," BlueJay and ran into the darkness.

Lighting shook her head and stared up into the sky. "BlueJay, stop acting emo," she mumbled to herself.

Lighting found herself drifting to sleep and decided that she should go home. So she ran.

* * *

><p><strong>May 13, 2011<strong>

Aqualad decided to investigate Jump City. Rumors have been going around that the Titans have been murdered. Right now he was on a plane to Jump City to see if these rumors were true.

"Hello sir, would you like a drink?" A stewardess asked him.

"No thank you, I'm not thirsty," Aqualad politely answered.

"Okay then," the stewardess exclaimed and walked away.

Aqualad found himself falling asleep._ I guess it won't matter if I sleep for awhile,_ he thought.

Aqualad later woke up to find out that they were 30 minutes away from Jump City. The 30 minutes went by very fast.

"Please buckle up your seat belts, the plane is about to land," the pilot of the plane announced.

Aqualad buckled up his seat belt, and waited for the land. The plane soon landed and what he saw surprised him. Jump City was being ruled by Slade. Aqualad walked up to a 40 year old man to ask him what happened.

"What happened here? Where are the Titans," Aqualad asked the man.

"The Titans were killed. Jump City News has pictures. Slade took over Jump City in March," the man answered calmly.

"Do you like the fact that Slade took over," Aqualad asked.

The man shook his head no. "Only if someone could help us." The man walked away to the Slade Movie Theater.

_I wonder who killed them,_ Aqualad thought.

**-MW-**

"Slade, a Titan has been spotted," a young child announced over his communicator.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go kill him." Slade barked.

"Ok, I shall go tell my father." The young child turned off his communicator and went to tell his dad.

"Father, a Titan has been spot. Slade told me to kill it," the kid told his father.

His father smirked and threw his son a gun. "Go and kill him."

* * *

><p><strong>July 31, 2011<strong>

Bumble Bee, Más y Menos, and Speedy were getting really worried. Its been a month since Aqualad left to Jump City. He didn't call once.

"Speedy, go set the T-Ship. We're going to Jump City," Bumble Bee commanded.

Speedy usually would have protested, but he was worried about his friend. Speedy turned on the T-Ship and told the others to get in.

"What do you think happened to Aqualad?" Bumble Bee asked Speedy.

"I guessing nothing wrong. He might have just broke his communicator and didn't have a ride back," Speedy said glumly.

Bumble Bee rolled her eyes. "You do know airplanes were invented for a reason," she teased before turning off the connection.

After hours of flying, they made it to Jump City.

"¡Por fin! Mi trasero estaba empezando a doler ..." Más stretched.

"Sí, lo sé," Menos agreed.

Bumble Bee rolled her eyes. "We're here to look for Aqualad, not talk about... Things"

"What were they talking about?" Speedy dully asked.

Bumble Bee whispered what the twins said into his ear.

Speedy rolled his eyes and snickered. "What's so bad about that?"

"Forget it. Lets just look for Aqualad," Bumble Bee said.

**-MW-**

"Slade, four Titans have been spotted by Gabby." The young child reported.

"Four? What a lucky treat! Go on and kill them," Slade ordered the kid.

"Alright sir," the kid ran out of the room with a gun in his hand. He hid the gun in his jacket as he approached the Titans.

**-Later-**

"Hello Miss! Have you seen my Robin action figure?" A young child asked innocently.

Bumble Bee smiled softly. "No, but if you want we could help you look for it."

The kid started to jump up and down. "Thank you so much!" He squealed.

Bumble Bee took held his hand as she motioned for the rest to follow them.

"So what's your name?" Bumble Bee quietly asked.

"Grant. Grant Terminator." He quietly said.

"I guess you really don't like your name."

"I like my first name but not my last name."

"So, Grant, where was the last place you saw your action figure," Speedy asked him.

"Right there," Grant pointed to a broken down building.

"What were you doing in a broken down building?" Speedy asked.

"My friends and I have a secret clubhouse."

Bumble smiled. "Alright! Shall we go in?"

Más, Menos and Speedy nodded. Grant opened the door and let them go inside. As he was entering, he locked the door.

Bumble Bee screamed. There on the floor lay eight bodies... Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Kid Flash, Jinx, and... Aqualad.

Más almost fainted and Menos squeezed on Speedy's hand.

Grant entered the room and let out a scream. "Why are there dead bodies in my secret clubhouse?"

Bumble Bee ran over to him and gave him a hug. "Don't worry, we'll protect you," Bumble Bee softly soothed.

Grant started to cry. "M-my... C-club... H-house... I-is... R-ruined..." Grant cried as Bumble Bee rubbed his hair.

"Everything will be alright, it's just a clubhouse," Bumble Bee whispered. _It's not a friend..._

Grant pulled away from Bumble Bee's grasp and wiped away his tears. "You're right! Everything will be alright but... I can't say the same for you," Grant smirked as he pulled out a gun and shot Bumble Bee. Bumble Bee let out a blood curling scream that almost caused Speedy's heart to stop.

"Bee... Not you too," he whispered. "Más y Menos, come with me. Bee's in danger!"

"¡No! No Señora de la abeja!" The twins screamed in unison.

Speedy and the twins entered the room that Bee was in. Bumble Bee was on the floor, blood underneath her.

"She's dead..." Speedy cried.

"Señora de la abeja está muerto!" Más y Menos shouted.

"And you're going to be next," a familiar, childish tone spoke.

_Grant... That bastard killed Bee, and Aqua. He also killed the Titans... And we're going to be next._ Speedy closed his eyes and waited to die.

BANG! BANG! Speedy noticed the fact that he was still alive, so he opened his eyes to find out that the twins were dead. That broke a nerve.

"YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE BASTARD! I'M GOING TO RIP YOU IN TWO!" Speedy snarled as he pulled out his bow and arrows.

Grant snickered. "That's all heroes say before dieing."

Speedy started to shooting arrows non-stop, but all missed.

Grant stopped running and stuck out his tongue. "Nana-a-booboo! You can't catch me," Grant mocked before starting to run again.

Speedy kept shooting until one pierced Grants arm.

"You stupid piece of shit! I thought about giving you another chance, but no you had to try and kill me," Grant yelled.

"That's what all villains say before dieing," Speedy snarled.

Grant smirked. "Guess what else? Heroes always underestimate their enemy," Grant pulled out a gun and shot Speedy in the stomach.

Speedy fell to the ground with a cry.

"Why are you doing this? Your just 13 years old," Speedy asked through deep breaths.

"Like you'd understand," Grant sneered and shot Speedy in the head.

**RING! RING!** Grant opened up his communicator to find Slade on the other line.

"Did you kill them?" Slade asked.

"Yes..." Grant quietly answered.

"Your father will be so proud. Now come back."

"Alright..." Grant turned his communicator off. He walked to a room in the building. Unlike other rooms, this one was clean. He walked over to the mirror and looked at himself with disgust. He was soaking with blood.

"What have I become?" He asked himself. He changed into another pair of clothes and walked home.

* * *

><p><strong>August 15, 2011<strong>

Argent, The Herald, Hot Spot, Kole, Gnarrk, Jericho, and Killowat sat in the kitchen. They were discussing their plan on going to Jump City.

Killowat shook his head. "We might end up dieing... I don't think we should go."

Argent shook her head. "Egg," she muttered under her breath.

"What?" Killowat turned to Hotspot. "What did she say?"

"She said you're stupid," Hotspot translated.

_"Can we just go now? I want to know what happened to the other Titans,"_ Jericho signed.

Kole smiled. "Yeah, let's get going. Killowat, we'll just drop you off somewhere else if you'd like!"

Killowat rubbed the back of his head. "Good idea."

"Let's go pack," Herald told them.

**-MW-**

"Slade, a friend notified me that Titans North is coming." Grant told Slade through the communicator.

"Kill them... Except for the blonde one known as Jericho," Slade told him.

"Alright." Grant ran to his room and searched for his jetpack. When found, he put it on and flew out to find the T-Ship. He followed the ship when he found it. He would put bombs in ship while they were at a bathroom break.

"Bathroom break!" Kole yelled out. "We're going to split up right after we come back."

Everyone nodded. While they were on their bathroom break, he put bombs in every ship except for Jericho's. He would active the bombs when the Titans were over the sea. The Titans finally came back from their bathroom break and flew away. Grant followed them and waited for them to be over seas, when they were... he pressed the button...

BOOM!BOOM!BOOM! KA-BOOM! The bombs exploded. And the ships fell into the water with a Titan inside them. Every Titan died... except for Jericho. Jericho stared out the window, tears falling down his cheeks. They're dead...

* * *

><p><strong>September 25, 2011<strong>

_Explosion_  
><em>By: <span>Suzy Underwood<span>_  
><em>The Titans are all dead... Every single Titan.<em>  
><em>Each group died in a different way.<em>  
><em>Titans West- Shot by a gun. Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg<em>  
><em>Titans East- Also shot by a gun. Bumble Bee, Mas y Menos, Aqualad, and Speedy<em>  
><em>Titans North- Bombing, only one lived... But he's of somewhere. Argent, The Herald, Hot Spot, Kole, Gnarrk, Jericho, and Killowat<em>  
><em>Titans South- Someone bombed the tower. Bushido, Red Star, Wildebeest, Pantha, and Wonder Girl.<em>  
><em>Titans Central- Tortured to death. Tramm, Terra, Thunder, and Lightning.<em>  
><em>WHO KILLED THEM?<em>

BlueJay shook his head. "Every single one is dead."

"Whoever killed them should die in hell!" Lightning declared.

"So true... Fist-Bump!" Bolt yelled.

BlueJay shook his head once again. "Guys, this is serious business. What if they're killing all heroes, not just Titans?"

That shut them up.

"After countless hours of thinking, we're going to re-make the Titans and stop Slade," BlueJay smiled.

"I call leader," Lightning shouted.

Bolt rolled his eyes. "I'm the leader because I have sexy hair."

"I'm the leader. Bolt your going to be a member of Titans East and Lighting is going to be the leader of the honorary Titans," BlueJay told them. "But for now... Let's egg cars driving through the high way!"

Lightning and Bolt smirked. "Now that's what I call a plan," they yelled in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>OC Form<strong>

_Real Name:_

_Nickname(s):_

_Age:_

_Gender:_

_Birthday:_

_Hair Color:_

_Hair Style/Length:_

_Skin Color:_

_Eye Color:_

_Personality:_

_Civilian Wear:_

_Super Hero/Villain Name:_

_Side (Hero or Villain):_

_Powers:_

_Weaknesses:_

_Super Hero/Villain Uniform:_

_Weapons:_

_Team (Central, West, East, North or South):_

_History:_

_Family:_

_Hobbies:_

_Likes:_

_Dislikes:_

_Scared of:_

_Relationship:_

_Anything Else:_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Is it good? Read and Review. Submit your OC and ask a question if needed. One OC per person.<strong>


End file.
